


They Still Shine Bright

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Home, I'm disappointed, M/M, Psychics, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Still Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 9 Home
> 
> I based this off of an entry in John's Journal. Go to December 17th 1983 for the entry about Missouri.  
> Here's the link: http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=The_Journal_(diary_entries)
> 
> I'm sorry, this kind of sucks

iMissouri could remember meeting John Winchester like it was yesterday.

The man had come in, looking guff and full of anger. If she hadn't been able to sense his harmlessness, she would have been a bit more than scared, but John was just like every other man, and she knew he was good.

When John told her his story, she felt immense pity for the poor man. She wanted more than anything to just reach out and hug him. But she didn't. She just let John ramble on and ignore the tears gathering in his eyes.

Meeting his little boys, however, was different. Sam Winchester was a beautiful, bubbly baby who had the widest hazel eyes, and Dean Winchester was a sweet, charming little boy. But there was something so unusual about them.

At the time, Missouri had been especially fascinated with the concept of soul mates. She had been practicing sensing the essence of souls in different people, and in her opinion, she'd been doing pretty well. But when she tried the same tactic with the Winchester boys, she saw something she'd never seen before.

From what she had seen, souls were like fingerprints. No one was the same, but when she compared the Winchester's souls, they looked almost exactly the same. It was so strange that she almost mentioned it to John, but she didn't want to worry the man any more.

It was only later, when she searched through every book about souls she had, when she realized that souls only looked similar when they were two halves of a whole. She could still see the similarities when she saw the Winchester boys year later.


End file.
